world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans of Stormwind
Also see Humans (Lore) The humans of Stormwind are one of the playable Alliance races in World of Warcraft. They are a resilient breed, having survived an invasion by the savage orcs during the First War. During the Second War, the armies of Stormwind rallied with theAlliance of Lordaeron to reclaim their homeland of Azeroth. After the success of the Second War, Stormwind was rebuilt and human civilization began to flourish once again throughout the south lands. Background The noble humans of Stormwind are a proud, tenacious race. They bravely fought the orcish Horde for generations as the patrons of the Grand Alliance. Just as they thought peace had at last settled over their war-torn kingdoms, an even darker shadow descended upon the world. The undead Scourge unleashed a foul plague of death upon humanity and succeeded in decimating the northern human kingdom of Lordaeron. The few humans who survived fled south to the protection of Stormwind. >Yet no sooner had the undead struck than the demonic Burning Legion began its cataclysmic invasion of the world. The warriors of humanity stood fast against the Legion and helped save the world from imminent destruction. Nearly six years later, the defenders of Stormwind stand vigilant against any who would threaten the sanctity of their lands. Situated in the foothills ofElwynn Forest, Stormwind City is one of the last bastions of human power in the world. King Varian Wrynn rules the people of Stormwind, who remain steadfast in their commitment to the Grand Alliance. Backed by their stalwart allies, the armies of Stormwind have been called away to once again fight the savage Horde on distant battlefields. With the armies gone, the defense of Stormwind now falls to its proud citizens. They must defend the kingdom against those who encroach upon it, and hunt down the subversive traitors who seek to destroy it from within. Now is the time for heroes. Now humanity’s greatest chapter can be told.WoWMan 168 Emboldened by the return of their heroic king, Varian Wrynn, the proud humans of Stormwind led the Allianceto victory in its war against the dreaded Lich King. Whilst successful, the campaign in Northrend proved costly, and the humans now seek to bolster their strategic holdings throughout the world. Under Varian’s daring leadership, humanity now braces itself for a renewed conflict with its perennial enemy, the Horde. Yet as the great cataclysm rips across the world, familiar threats have once again arisen closer to home. It now falls to the citizens to defend the kingdom and uphold the honor of humanity. Appearance Humans’ skin ranges from dark to light, and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray, or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Humans look like exaggerated forms of real-life humans, with men usually keeping their hair short and women usually longer. Beards on men seem very popular or shaving is just not common. Humans average 6 feet in height and weigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Relationships with other Races of the Alliance King Varian Wrynn has taken the mantle of leadership of the Alliance upon himself. He is a bit racist, but respectful of the other races of the Alliance. He has accepted the Night Elves as part of the Alliance six years after the Third War and are on good relations with the High Elves, the dwarves, and the gnomes. When the Draenei came seeking help against the Burning Legion, the humans also accepted them into the Alliance. Finally, two years after the return of King Varian Wrynn, the savage Worgen of the Greymane Pack and the humans of Gilneas, after their kingdom of Gilneas was invaded and destroyed, joined the Alliance after seeking out their High Elf allies. King Varian trusts the Worgen under the advice of Tyrande, but the Stormwinders find them uneasy. Other traits ' Society': Human society comprises a multitude of governments, attitudes, and lifestyles. Though the oldest human cultures trace their histories thousands of years into the past, when compared to the societies of common races like elves and dwarves, human society seems to be in a state of constant flux as empires fragment and new kingdoms subsume the old. In general, humans are known for their flexibility, ingenuity, and ambition. Relations: Humans are fecund, and their drive and numbers often spur them into contact with other races during bouts of territorial expansion and colonization. In many cases, this leads to violence and war, yet humans are also swift to forgive and forge alliances with races who do not try to match or exceed them in violence. Proud, sometimes to the point of arrogance, humans might look upon dwarves as miserly drunkards, elves as flighty fops, halflings as craven thieves, gnomes as twisted maniacs, and half-elves and half-orcs as embarrassments—but the race's diversity among its own members also makes humans quite adept at accepting others for what they are. Alignment and Religion: Humanity is perhaps the most heterogeneous of all the common races, with a capacity for great evil and boundless good. Some assemble into vast barbaric hordes, while others build sprawling cities that cover miles. Taken as a whole, most humans are neutral, yet they generally tend to congregate in nations and civilizations with specific alignments. Humans also have the widest range in gods and religion, lacking other races' ties to tradition and eager to turn to anyone offering them glory or protection. Adventurers: Ambition alone drives countless humans, and for many, adventuring serves as a means to an end, whether it be wealth, acclaim, social status, or arcane knowledge. A few pursue adventuring careers simply for the thrill of danger. Humans hail from myriad regions and backgrounds, and as such can fill any role within an adventuring party. Names: Unlike other races, who generally cleave to specific traditions and shared histories, humanity's diversity has resulted in a near-infinite set of names. The humans of a northern barbarian tribe have much different names than those hailing from a subtropical nation of sailors and tradesmen. Throughout most of the world humans speak Common, yet their names are as varied as their beliefs and appearances. Racial Traits * +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium': Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Bonus Feat': Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Skilled': Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'Languages': Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Other Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Adoptive Parentage' Humans are sometimes orphaned and adopted by other races. Choose one humanoid race without the human subtype. You start play with that race's languages and gain that race's weapon familiarity racial trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropriate for that race instead. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. *'Dual Talent' Some humans are uniquely skilled at maximizing their natural gifts. These humans pick two ability scores and gain a +2 racial bonus in each of those scores. This racial trait replaces the +2 bonus to any one ability score, the bonus feat, and the skilled traits. *'Eye for Talent' Humans have great intuition for hidden potential. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motivechecks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character's choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. *'Focused Study' All humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. *'Heart of the Fields' Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Mountains' Humans born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Sea' Humans born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession(sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Slums' Humans who eke out a life in a city's teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Snows' Humans born in chilly climes treat cold climates as one category less severe. They gain a +2racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climbchecks made in slippery conditions. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Streets' Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflexsaves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Sun' Humans born in tropical climates treat hot climates as one category less severe. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate, as well as against the poison and distraction ability of swarms and vermin. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heart of the Wilderness' Humans raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain aracial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They also gain a +5 racial bonus onConstitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Heroic' Some humans are born heroes. In campaigns that use the optional hero point system, each time these humans gain a level, they gain 2 hero points instead of 1. If they take the Blood of Heroes feat, they gain 3 hero points each level instead of 2. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. *'Mixed Heritage' Often human civilization is defined by more than one characteristic. A human with this trait may select a second “Heart of the” racial trait. This replaces the bonus feat racial trait. *'Silver Tongued' Human are often adept at subtle manipulation and putting even sworn foes at ease. Humans with this trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. This racial trait replaces skilled. Category:The Alliance